saltcoverpediafandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
ErreideVT!!!
ErreideVT!!! é uma rede de televisão comercial brasileira com sede em Osasco, município da Região Metropolitana de São Paulo, pertencente ao Grupo Amilcárie Dallevo e ao Grupo Martelo de Caralho. As suas transmissões se iniciaram em 15 de novembro de 1999, seis meses após a compra das concessões das cinco emissoras próprias da extinta Rede Pochete pelos empresários Amilcárie Dallevo Jr. e Martelo de Caralho, sócios da TeleVT. As referidas cinco emissoras, que possuem as suas concessões para as cidades de São Paulo, Rio de Janeiro, Belo Horizonte, Recife e Fortaleza, passaram a compor a RedeTV! após a sua inauguração. Além de suas cinco emissoras próprias, a ErreideVT!!! conta ao todo com cerca de 60 estações geradoras próprias e afiliadas em todo território brasileiro, contando ainda com seu presença através de sinal aberto nos lares com antenas parabólicas, em operadoras de televisão por assinatura (cabo e satélite), além da transmissão por streaming no seu portal de internet, hospedado pelo UOFF. No mesmo portal, também se encontram os vídeos das produções produzidas e exibidas pela emissora, além de conteúdo produzido exclusivamente para a web. A programação da emissora é voltada principalmente ao entretenimento, com diversos programas direcionados a segmentos específicos: humorísticos, talk shows, jornalísticos, esportivos, séries e femininos. Para produzir as produções que compõem a sua programação, a ErreideVT!!! conta com complexo de estúdios do CTT de Osasco, inaugurado em 2009. Anteriormente, as suas produções eram realizadas em estúdios localizado em Alphaville (bairro nobre na cidade de Barueri), local em que concentrava suas operações desde sua inauguração em 1999. A partir de 2018, a ErreideVT!!! pretende incluir na sua grade produções dramatúrgicas próprias como minisséries e telenovelas, ano em que pretende inaugurar novos estúdios em seu complexo de TV em Osasco. Antecedentes Com a conta estourada e sem dinheiro para pagar os salários atrasados de seus funcionários, a Rede Manchete se viu obrigada a ser vendida. Em 7 de maio de 1999, véspera do dia da compra da Rede Pochete, o presidente do Grupo Bloco, Pedro Jack Kepller, o "Jampito", viajou para Brasília para ter um encontro com o grupo Diarreias Desassociadas. Segundo o próprio Kepller, o encontro não ocorreu, mas a chegada dele na cidade foi o suficiente para espalhar o boato de que os Bloco estariam tentando negociar a venda da emissora para os antigos proprietários da TV Entupi, ligados ao então ministro das comunicações, Pimenta da Veiga. Revoltados, os funcionários decidiram invadir, no final da tarde, as instalações da Manchete no Rio de Janeiro, o saguão da emissora e iniciar uma greve de fome. A intenção era pressionar Kapeller a assinar o contrato de venda da TV. Na invasão, houve tumulto entre funcionários e seguranças. Um vidro da porta chegou a ser quebrado e policiais militares tiveram que intervir. Kapeller chegou, aceitou conversar e assinou documento garantindo que o contrato seria assinado. Em 8 de maio, é iniciado a longa reunião sobre a compra da rede com cinco emissoras que compõem a quase falida Manchete. A reunião para a compra ocorreu dez dias antes do prazo final para a renovação das concessões, que estavam vencidas desde agosto de 1996. Se até 18 de maio, a Rede Manchete não tivesse pagado boa parte das dívidas ou ser vendida por outro grupo capaz de administrar a rede para pagar as dívidas, seria liquidada e definitivamente extinta ao perder a concessão. Sendo assim, os canais da emissora que possui teriam que passar uma nova licitação para a concessão separadamente, o que demoraria, pois teria que passar pelo Congresso Nacional. No dia 9 de maio, depois de várias reuniões, num acordo acompanhado pelo Ministério das Comunicações, é anunciado que a Rede Manchete foi vendida ao grupo TeleTV durante a madrugada. O grupo comprou a rede por US$ 608 milhões de dólares. A emissora foi vendida pelo grupo Bloch depois de uma reunião de mais de 12 horas entre o seu presidente, Pedro Jack Kappeller, e o proprietário do grupo TeleTV, Amilcare Dallevo Jr. O valor anunciado da venda da emissora surpreendeu, já que a Rede Manchete encontra-se totalmente desestruturada, tendo perdido quase todas as suas afiliadas nos últimos dois anos para as redes Record, CNT e Bandeirantes. A TeleTV, em vez de pagar R$ 608 milhões, agora pagou passivos de R$ 330 milhões, cancelando todas as demissões feitas em 1998 e investindo US$ 100 milhões nos próximos 12 meses. Para fechar o negócio, Dallevo contou com um empréstimo de US$ 1 bilhão da financeira norte-americana Lehman Brothers. Amilcare encaminha ao ministro Pimenta da Veiga o contrato de venda da Manchete assinado por ele e Kapeller (que ainda é "dono" da emissora). Os funcionários da emissora foram comunicados sobra a venda à tarde na assembleia. Segundo as informações da imprensa, o grupo Bloch deveria receber 7,5 milhões de dólares por mês durante seis anos. Para isso, o grupo TeleTV esperava elevar o faturamento mensal da emissora de US$ 10 milhões, registrados em 1998, para US$ 30 milhões, o que seria um fato extraordinário. Pelo contrato, a emissora teria seis meses para desocupar o prédio que ocupa no Rio de Janeiro, podendo utilizar por quatro anos a sede paulista. Na madrugada do dia 10 de maio, é exibido o último encerramento da Rede Manchete, com a clássica vinheta do "M" voador, encerrando assim a história da "TV do ano 2000". No mesmo dia, Dallevo informa que as dívidas da Manchete com o INSS e com o FGTS somam cerca de R$ 200 milhões. As dívidas com salários, bancos privados e fornecedores chegam a R$ 130 milhões. Dallevo disse que a empresa investira R$ 100 milhões no seu primeiro ano à frente da Rede Manchete, adquirida no dia anterior. Os proprietários da Bloch e da TeleTV se encontram com o ministro Pimenta da Veiga, para informá-lo da transação e dar início ao processo de aprovação da venda no Congresso Nacional. Em 14 de maio, o ministro Pimenta da Veiga assina o decreto transferindo o controle acionário da Rede Manchete para o grupo paulista TeleTV. A assessoria do ministério explicou que a proposta do TeleTV, mostra que o grupo tem condições técnicas e financeiras de gerir a rede. O grupo também apresentou um certificado de regularidade emitido pelo INSS comprovando que as dívidas da Rede Manchete foram renegociadas. O decreto é publicado pelo Diário Oficial da União até dia 17, com a assinatura do então presidente da república Fernando Henrique Cardoso. Com a conclusão da venda, a presidência da República encaminhou ao Congresso Nacional uma solicitação para que a concessão da emissora seja renovada. A concessão venceu em 1996, mas permite a operação de emissoras em São Paulo, Rio de Janeiro, Fortaleza, Belo Horizonte e Recife por três anos. TV! (maio-novembro de 1999) TV! (abreviação para a razão social TV Ômega ) foi uma emissora de televisão brasileira que serviu como uma espécie de TV transitória, sobrevivendo com alguns dos programas da extinta Rede Manchete. Iniciou suas transmissões experimentais em maio de 1999; as mesmas foram experimentais pois seis meses depois seria definitivamente inaugurada a RedeTV!, estando no ar até hoje. Em 21 de maio, após oito meses em greve, os funcionários da agora extinta Manchete se dizem aliviados diante das negociações com o grupo TeleTV. Segundo Everaldo Gouveia, presidente do Sindicato dos Jornalistas de São Paulo, no dia 27 os funcionários da emissora retornam ao trabalho em todo o país, um dia após o pagamento da primeira parcela dos salários atrasados. As demais foram recebidas em até 11 vezes, sem correção. Também no mesmo dia, é anunciada que a partir de agosto, a Manchete (ainda com o nome de TV!) vai estrear com o novo nome da rede, pois Amilcare Dallevo encomendou pesquisa para a agência de publicidade FischerAmérica, que deve descobrir qual o nome que mais agrada à população. A agência também cuidou do lançamento da nova emissora. Na compra, o empresário desembolsou um total de R$ 250 milhões de reais (entre dívidas com o governo e trabalhistas), além das cinco concessões. Dallevo não ficou com nenhum prédio ou equipamento da Manchete. Os funcionários foram o ativo incorporado. "Não ficamos com a TV Manchete Ltda. Nem com o seu CGC. Essa empresa tem ainda uma dívida de cerca de R$ 80 milhões com bancos privados", disse Dallevo. Em 22 de maio, a Revista Veja de nº 1599, datado no dia 26 de maio, publica denúncias em que Amilcare Dallevo seria sócio de grupo estrangeira da Telefônica, empresa de telefonia fixa sediada na Espanha, que ganhou concessão para administrar a Telesp no estado de São Paulo, que é proibido pelas leis brasileiras. A revista também questiona a capacidade de Dallevo de administrar a rede de televisão, pois não mostrou comprovantes de lucro em 1998. Toda vez que é questionado sobre a definição da cidade que ficará com a cabeça-de-rede da "nova Rede Manchete", ser Rio de Janeiro ou São Paulo, o empresário Amilcare Dallevo desconversa, afirmando que este é um detalhe sem importância. No entanto, a nova sede seria em conjunto de bairros chamado Alphaville, nas cidades de Barueri e Santana de Parnaíba e até tem razão. Não adianta a transmissão das imagens para o satélite ser realizada na cidade do Rio de Janeiro, se a produção de programas for transferida para outro local (no caso de São Paulo) e isto poderia ocasionar a demissão de centenas de funcionários da emissora carioca. Em 23 de maio, no programa Show Business, é apresentada uma entrevista com o novo proprietário da emissora, o empresário Amilcare de Oliveira. Várias perguntas foram feitas a ele sobre o destino de sua rede de TV. Amilcare disse que o grupo TeleTV já trabalha no setor da comunicação realizando programas terceirizados para as redes SBT, Bandeirantes e Record, dentre outras. O grupo adquiriu o direito da concessão que pertencia aos Blochs e as dívidas da emissora com os trabalhadores e com o governo, que já não eram poucas, foram pagas mediante a um parcelamento e penhora de alguns bens do canal. Vários equipamentos já ultrapassados, que o canal utilizava foram penhorados, e a emissora teve 90 dias para desocupar o prédio que realiza seus trabalhos em São Paulo. Não deu certeza de onde ficaria a cabeça da rede embora afirma que a emissora cabeça continuaria no Rio mesmo não estando preocupado com isso, pois a geradora das imagens para o satélite pode ficar no Rio e o local para produção dos programas em São Paulo. Admitiu que durante 2 anos a emissora parou no tempo e seus equipamentos e produções foram se deteriorando. Falou também que a emissora terá seu nome modificado e que em dentro de uma semana o novo nome será amplamente divulgado. Para realizar essa difícil escolha, foi contratada uma empresa, a Fischer, que está realizando pesquisas de público nas maiores praças para saber qual será o nome mais aceitável. Reconheceu que durante esses dois anos, a emissora perdeu suas importantes afiliadas, a maioria para a Record em seu processo de expansão, e disse que seria feita uma reunião com todos os grupos que estão afiliados com a emissora a fim de mostrar os planos da nova diretoria. O pontapé inicial já foi dado, com a realização de uma reunião o grupo do Correio Brasiliense, cujo produto é a TV Brasília, maior afiliada da Manchete, e que esse grupo afirma que continuará afiliado com a emissora. Amilcare falou ainda que a nova programação da emissora só começaria em Agosto e esse e o período compreendido antes deste mês seria a fase de transição do canal. No dia 28 de maio, é apresentada o novo nome para Rede Manchete: a Rede TV!. "Foram apresentados seis nomes para o público e esse foi o escolhido", disse Antonio Fadiga, diretor-geral de comunicação total da agência FisherAmérica. Segundo ele, a simplicidade do nome é uma tentativa de surpreender. "É um nome que já faz parte do cotidiano das pessoas e vai virar referência para a ex-Manchete". O novo logotipo ainda não foi definido. No mesmo dia, os funcionários da TV Manchete Rio de Janeiro anunciam que vão encerrar greve em três dias, já a TV Manchete São Paulo retornou aos trabalhos depois dos pagamentos dos salários atrasados. Também no mesmo dia, na noite, a rede exibe o VT do torneio de Tênis de Roland Garros, a partida entre Gustavo Kuerten e Sjeng Schalken. Quando a partida estava no último set, faltando apenas três minutos para o encerramento da partida, a EMBRATEL tirou, como de costume, o sinal da emissora do ar, como forma de a emissora recém comprada, pague o que deve à empresa na época da Manchete, desrespeitando o telespectador. Com sede em um pequeno galpão na cidade de Barueri, na Grande São Paulo e no Rio de Janeiro, no Edifício Manchete, prédio comprado da extinta Manchete. Extraoficialmente, a RedeTV! exibindo as atrações que restavam da Rede Manchete com o nome TV!, apesar do nome RedeTV! já ser divulgado nas grades de programação dos jornais. No jornal Folha de S.Paulo, por exemplo, o nome RedeTV! foi veiculado pela primeira vez na grade de programação do dia 15 de junho de 1999, mas oscilando entre os nomes RedeTV! e Rede Manchete nas edições seguintes do jornal, até a inauguração definitiva da rede. A grade consistia em televendas. O telejornal Primeira Edição substituiu o Jornal da Manchete. Às 22 horas, era a vez da reprise da telenovela Pantanal, que já estava em seu término. Às 22h50min era transmitido o Clip Show, no lugar do Manchete Clip Show, com duração de uma hora, e logo a seguir programas independentes eram exibidos, com destaque para Estilo Ramy, que logo encerrava a programação às 2h00min. Aos domingos havia o esportivo Toque de Bola. Aos poucos essas atrações que restaram da Manchete foram saindo do ar, ficando apenas o Clip Show e o Primeira Edição, além do Business, que continuou no ar mesmo com a troca do nome da rede (TV! e depois RedeTV!), alterando o nome para Show Business. Foram também exibidas séries japonesas entre 23h00min e 0h00min, para depois programas independentes seguirem a programação até as 2h00min. Inauguração da RedeTV! Na madrugada do dia 12 de novembro de 1999, a TV! encerrava a programação para por no ar a seguinte mensagem: "Faltam 3 dias para a inauguração da nova rede de televisão brasileira", com um fundo verde e logomarca da RedeTV!, o tempo de contagem regressiva] - com hora, minuto, segundo e milésimo de segundo - para a inauguração as 7h00min do dia 15, embora colocasse comerciais de programas a cada 15 ou 30 minutos da própria emissora. No dia 13 de novembro, a frase muda para: "Faltam 2 dias para a inauguração da nova rede de televisão brasileira". No dia 14 de novembro, a frase muda novamente para "Falta 1 dia para a inauguração da nova rede de televisão brasileira". Nos dias 14 e 15, aparecia o texto: "É hoje a inauguração da nova rede de televisão brasileira". Às 6 horas 59 minutos e 32 segundos do dia 15 de novembro, sem nenhuma cerimônia e repentinamente, apareceu o comercial da série estadunidense I Dream of Jeannie, com duração de 30 segundos. Depois em seguida, apareceu a logomarca da RedeTV! com a abertura do telejornal Brasil TV!, com duração de 30 minutos, sendo o primeiro programa televisivo da emissora. Sendo assim esse dia, a inauguração oficial da Rede TV! História A RedeTV! foi criada em 15 de novembro de 1999 pelos empresários Amilcare Dallevo Jr. e Marcelo de Carvalho, que compraram no mês de maio de 1999 as cinco concessões da extinta Rede Manchete, rede de televisão do Grupo Bloch, dez dias antes do prazo final para a renovação das concessões, que estavam vencidas desde 1996.RedeTV! comemora 10 anos; veja fatos inusitados de sua história Folha Online, 28 de novembro de 2009 A sede do canal, antes no Rio de Janeiro, foi transferida para Barueri, em São Paulo, a nova emissora, sob o nome de TV! transmitia a programação da Manchete como Manchete Clip Show e a reprise de Pantanal. O nome da emissora inicialmente seria TV Ômega, nome da produtora independente do grupo TeleTV, empresa de Amilcare Dallevo Jr, que prestava serviço de telemarketing e produção para programas de televisão interativos por telefone. Foi então encomendado uma pesquisa para a agência de publicidade Fischer America que apresentou seis nomes para o público, tendo a RedeTV! sido a escolhida.Rede TV! É o novo nome da TV Manchete Agência Folha - São Paulo. Maio de 1999. A programação de estreia da RedeTV!, no feriado da Proclamação da República do Brasil, começou às 7h da manhã, exibindo uma entrevista com o então presidente do Brasil, Fernando Henrique Cardoso, no Brasil TV!. Logo em seguida, no feminino A Casa é Sua, a apresentadora Valéria Monteiro conversou com o ator Maurício Mattar e recebeu vários esotéricos, que avaliaram o astral da casa na qual o programa é gravado. Fernanda Lima no programa Interligado apresentou um making of do filme Corra, Lola, Corra e mostrou dicas sobre cyber cafés. À noite, no TV Fama, às 19h, Mariana Kupfer apresentou uma biografia de Pelé, entrevistou Walter Salles e Daniela Thomas e visita a cozinha do chef Emmanoel Bassoleil, do restaurante Roanne. Ainda, no Superpop, Adriane Galisteu estreou ao lado de Emerson Fittipaldi, Gretchen e o cantor Paulo Ricardo. Encerrando a programação da inauguração da emissora, no Te vi na TV, João Kléber interpretou um bem-humorado monólogo sobre a Proclamação da República. A audiência da estreia da RedeTV! na data de sua inauguração, oscilou entre um e dois pontos na maior parte do dia, tendo o filme Kramer vs. Kramer atingido picos de mais de quatro pontos, segundo o Ibope.Rede TV! estréia com 1 ponto de audiência Folha de S.Paulo. 16 de novembro de 1999. No começo, apostava em uma programação voltada para a classe A e com o tempo, foi popularizando a sua programação. A primeira grande polêmica na emissora foi em 2000 com a saída da então apresentadora do Superpop, Adriane Galisteu para a Rede Record. Os donos da emissora acusaram o diretor geral e namorado de Adriane, Rogério Gallo, de ter feito a negociação sem avisar a emissora,Demissão cria vagas na Rede TV! Folha de S.Paulo, 22 de outubro de 2000 que acabou sofrendo um processo dos dois.Gallo pagou o pato ISTOÉ Gente. Também o jornalista José Luiz Datena em 2002 trocou a RedeTV!, onde acabara de assumir o Repórter Cidadão, pela Record. A RedeTV! acionou Datena e venceu. A Bandeirantes pagou a dívida em 2011. Um dos grandes sucessos da emissora foi a novela colombiana Betty, a Feia, exibida em 2002 e que conquistou o segundo lugar de audiência.Rede TV! engata "namoro" com grupo venezuelano Cisneros Folha Online. (Junho, 2003). Destacaram-se também programas do humorista João Kleber, que acabou saindo da emissora em 2005 devido a proibição dos mesmos pelo Ministério Público, fazendo a emissora ser punida com o seu sinal cortado.Rede TV tira 2º programa de Kléber do ar Folha Online. (Novembro, 2005). Até fevereiro de 2012, o maior sucesso da RedeTV! era o humorístico Pânico na TV, no ar desde 2003 e que conquistava bons índices de audiência para a emissora nas noites de domingo. Atualmente, o programa é exibido pela Rede Bandeirantes com o nome de Pânico na Band, nos mesmos horários que ocupava na emissora anterior. Em 2011, a RedeTV! venceu a licitação do Clube dos 13 pelos direitos de transmissão em TV aberta do Campeonato Brasileiro entre 2012 e 2014RedeTV! faz proposta de R$ 1,5 bilhão e sai vencedora da licitação do C13 UOL Esporte. (março de 2011). por três anos da principal competição do futebol nacional.C-13 anuncia vencedor da licitação dos direitos de transmissão do BrasileiroGloboesporte.com. (março de 2011). Um acordo entre a Rede Globo e a RedeTV! chegou a ser aceito, mas a emissora carioca desistiuGlobo chegou a aceitar acordo com Rede TV!, mas desistiu UOL Esporte. (maio de 2011). e o contrato com a CBF para a transmissão da Série A foi anulado, devido a um acordo da Rede Globo com a maioria dos clubes da competição, considerado mais vantajoso e vários times ignoraram o resultado da licitação. A RedeTV! chegou a dizer que transmitiria o Brasileirão de 2012. Por este acordo da RedeTV! com o Clube dos 13, em represália, a Globo tirou a Série B, que era exibido havia sete anos, e o Clube dos 13 notificou a RedeTV! que o contrato a ser seguido será o da Globo. A emissora também fez parte do consórcio de veículos que investigaram o caso Panama Papers. Dos veículos brasileiros, ao lado da RedeTV!, o portal UOL e o jornal O Estado de S. Paulo também fizeram parte do consórcio. Um especial jornalístico sobre o Panama Papers foi exibido pela emissora. Entre os vários nomes que trabalharam na rede estão Márvio Lúcio, Vinícius Vieira, Fernanda Lima, Nicole Bahls, Wellington Muniz, Marcelo Rezende, Marília Gabriela, Otávio Mesquita, Leonor Corrêa, Sabrina Sato, Monique Evans, Fabiana Saba, Eduardo Sterblitch, Valéria Monteiro, Clodovil Hernandez, Hebe Camargo, Marcos Chiesa, Luiz Gasparetto, Daniel Zukerman, Luiza Mell, Nei Gonçalves Dias, Olga Bongiovanni, Emílio Surita, Regina Volpato e muitos outros. Os programas produzidos já apresentados foram A Casa É Sua, Interligado, Galera na TV, Perfil, Gabi, Late Show, Noite Afora, Eu Vi na TV, Tarde Quente, Canal Aberto, Encontro Marcado, Vídeo Adrenalina, Brothers, Saturday Night Live, Bom Dia Mulher, Manhã Maior, Se Liga Brasil. No esporte, transmitiu Copa do Brasil, Campeonato Brasileiro de Futebol - Série B, Campeonato Paulista de Futebol, Campeonato Paulista de Futebol - Série A2, Copa São Paulo de Futebol Júnior, Liga dos Campeões da UEFA, Liga Europa, Fórmula Mundial, UFC, X Games, XFC, Campeonato Paulista de Basquete e a primeira partida de um jogo da NBA, NBA Global Games Rio 2013. Na teledramaturgia, a emissora produziu os seriados Mano a Mano, Vila Maluca, Donas de Casa Desesperadas e exibiu as novelas estrangeiras Pedro, o Escamoso, Gata Selvagem e Paixões Ardentes. Apresentou os reality shows Apartamento das Modelos, GAS Sound, A Corrida Milionária e Dr. Hollywood. Foram destaques a exibição das séries Jeannie é um Gênio, A Feiticeira, Friends, Desperate Housewives, Dexter, Dallas, Andromeda e Star Trek. Além da alta definição (HD), a emissora transmite em tecnologia 3D desde 23 de maio de 2010, tendo sido a primeira emissora aberta brasileira a transmitir no formato de 3 dimensões. Keila Jimenez, do Estado de S.Paulo criticou a decisão da emissora: "A RedeTV! lança 3D sem saber para quem (...) O curioso é que a novidade, que será estendida para toda a programação da emissora, ainda não tem público (...) os televisores em 3D tiveram sua venda atrasada no Brasil." Segundo o superintendente de operação da emissora, Kalled Adib, "Nunca houve uma transmissão de TV aberta terrestre (...) As outras experiências foram no cabo ou satélite." Em 2015, o sinal 3D foi desativado devido a baixa audiência. Internacionalização No dia 1º de dezembro de 2010, a emissora lança seu sinal na França, exibindo sua programação para Paris e outros territórios franceses. Com o canal veio a promessa da criação de um programação para os brasileiros que vivem na França e também a criação de legendas em francês para seus programas terem acesso ao público francês. O público alvo são 421 mil assinantes da empresa multinacional de TV a cabo anglo-francesa Orange.[http://www.oestadoce.com.br/noticia/redetv-chega-franca-ja-de-olho-nos-eua-e-no-japao RedeTV! chega à França já de olho nos EUA e no Japão] A meta da emissora é atingir o público de 150 países, os próximos territórios que a RedeTV! irá iniciar suas transmissões serão os países da Comunidade dos Países de Língua Portuguesa, são eles respectivamente Angola, Cabo Verde, Guiné-Bissau, Moçambique, Portugal, São Tomé e Príncipe e o Timor-Leste.[http://noticiasdatv.uol.com.br/noticia/bloco-de-notas/mundo-afora-3794 Mundo afora] Emissoras A cobertura da RedeTV! conta com cinco emissoras próprias (RedeTV! São Paulo, RedeTV! Rio de Janeiro, RedeTV! Belo Horizonte, RedeTV! Recife e RedeTV! Fortaleza) sendo a 5ª maior rede do Brasil. O Estado de Minas Gerais tem a maior cobertura geográfica da RedeTV! no Brasil, com 234 municípios. Enquanto no Ceará a RedeTV! está sendo transmitida em apenas 10 municípios, 6 na Região Metropolitana de Fortaleza, além de Juazeiro do Norte (retransmissora de Crato), Crato, Araripe e Aracati. Em 1º de junho de 2008, a TV Brasília do grupo Diários Associados voltou a ser afiliada da RedeTV!, após cinco anos a emissora já havia transmitido a programação RedeTV! em sinal aberto na capital federal (Brasília) desde de seu o início até junho de 2003.Depois de quatro anos, RedeTV! firma acordo de transmissão com TV Brasília Portal Imprensa. (Junho, 2008). A RedeTV! inaugurou o seu sinal em Palmas no dia 10 de outubro de 2009, pelo canal 53 UHF, através da Rede Tocantins de Televisão (hoje extinta). No dia 1 de dezembro de 2010, entra no ar uma retransmissora em Campo Grande, Mato Grosso do Sul, que meses depois passa a retransmitir a Rede 21. Com isso, 25 estados da federação passam a receber as imagens da RedeTV! com intermédio de emissoras locais, mas capitais como Rio Branco, Campo Grande, Aracaju e Teresina continuam fora da área de cobertura da RedeTV!, porém, estas cidades podem sintonizar a emissora por meio de uma operadora de televisão via satélite ou a cabo. A cidade de Cuiabá ficou sem cobertura da RedeTV!, devido à desfiliação da TV Cuiabá, que se mudou para a Rede Brasil, passando a RedeTV! a ser sintonizada somente por meio de uma operadora de televisão via satélite ou a cabo na cidade. Em 6 de agosto de 2013 a RedeTV! Tangará que era uma retransmissora da rede se torna minigeradora, passando a exibir programação local e anúncios publicitários. Em 2014 a RedeTV! voltou a ser transmitida em Cuiabá com a afiliação da TV Pantanal, que antes transmitia a TV Aparecida, emissora católica. Em toda sua existência a rede nunca conseguiu afiliada em Salvador, capital do estado da Bahia, e nem mesmo em outras cidades baianas. Em 1997, dois anos depois da perda da TV Aratu (na época da Rede Manchete), a Manchete entrou no ar através do canal 18 até a extinção, a transição e a criação da RedeTV! em 1999, transformando-se em retransmissora da RedeTV!. Ficou no ar por 10 anos, quando no dia 17 de novembro de 2009, entrou no ar a CNT Bahia emissora própria da CNT, que outrora era ocupado provisoriamente pela RedeTV!. No início de dezembro de 2009, a RedeTV! voltou na capital baiana pelo canal 59 UHF, porém, com o sinal extremamente fraco de apenas 1 kW de potência.Novas retransmissoras de TV em Salvador (BA) e Sorriso (MT)Digital Satélite. (novembro de 2009). Em 2017, voltou à investir em Salvador e ativou seu sinal digital pelo canal 22 UHF (22.1 Virtual), com uma potência maior que seu antigo sinal analógico, no qual foi desligado. No dia 27 de setembro de 2017 a Rede TV! inaugurou sua nova sede em Brasília, que faz parte do processo de expansão da emissoraRedeTV! inaugura nova sede em Brasília. Programas A maior parte das atrações da emissora são compostas por programas de entretenimento, com diversos gêneros de programas, entre eles estão: humorísticos, talk shows, jornalísticos, esportivos, séries, e programas de entrevista. Alguns programas são: A tarde é sua Turma da pakaraka Edu Guedes e você Sensacional! RedeTV! News Tv fama Superpop Luciana by nigth Você na TV! João kleber Show! E vários outros. Contratados ; Jornalismo * Amanda Klein * Augusto Xavier * Boris Casoy * Cláudia Barthel * Érica Reis * Gabriela di França * Jorge Lordello * Luciana Camargo * Mariana Godoy * Mauro Tagliaferri * Reinaldo Azevedo * Rosana Jatobá * Salete Lemos ; Esportes * Ana Moser * Fernando Fontana * Fernando Navarro * João Paulo Vergueiro * Juarez Soares * Luiz Ceará * Marcelo do Ó * Rosana Jatobá * Silvio Luiz * William ; Entretenimento * Cacau Colucci * Daniela Albuquerque * Edu Guedes * Faa Morena * Flávia Noronha * João Kleber * Luciana Gimenez * Marcelo de Carvalho. * Nelson Rubens * Renata Kuerten * Sônia Abrão ; Humoristas * Angelo Campos * Denys Motta * Ricardinho Mendonça * Tatola Godas * Diogo Portugal Controvérsias Banco Lehman Brothers Em 24 de dezembro de 1999, a Folha de S.Paulo revelou que o banco Lehman Brothers estava oferecendo a RedeTV! a investidores estrangeiros como uma "oportunidade de adquirir a última rede disponível no Brasil".Banco oferece Rede TV! ao capital estrangeiro Folha de S.Paulo, 24 de dezembro de 1999 Atraso de salários 1999 Então com 1.200 funcionários, a emissora havia deixado de pagar salários dos antigos funcionários da TV Manchete.Rede TV! elimina programas e demite 80 funcionários Folha Online, 3 de abril de 2006 Os ex-funcionários da TV Manchete decidiram em 7 de dezembro de 1999, durante assembleia, declarar estado de greve, a nova emissora deveria pagar aos funcionários os salários de novembro, a primeira parcela do 13º salário e a sétima parcela dos salários atrasados da Manchete. Marcelo de Carvalho disse que uma liminar obtida por Pedro Jack Kapeller, o "Jaquito", presidente do grupo Bloch, que controlava a TV Manchete, exigia que a TV Ômega, razão social da RedeTV!, pagasse dívidas da Manchete. "Temo que ele arreste os salários", afirma Carvalho.Funcionários da Rede TV! declaram greve Folha de S.Paulo, 8 de dezembro de 1999 Em 2 de junho de 2000, pelo menos 50 homens que foram funcionários da Manchete do Rio de Janeiro e São Paulo invadiram a retransmissora da RedeTV! na avenida Sumaré, expulsaram os seguranças e a tiraram do ar, apenas o áudio da programação ficou mantido, e no início daquela noite, as imagens colocadas eram mensagens de repúdio ao atraso no pagamento de dívidas trabalhistas. Um dos cartazes dizia: "S.O.S Rede Manchete/Rede TV! Amílcare Dalleno, pague sua dívida trabalhista!". A RedeTV! não quis se pronunciar e a Polícia Militar acompanhou a ação fora do edifício e não chegou a agir.Funcionários da extinta Manchete tiram a Rede TV! do ar Folha de S.Paulo, 2 de junho de 2000Ex-funcionários da Manchete invadem Rede TV! e tiram canal do ar em SP Folha de S.Paulo, 3 de junho de 2000 As produtoras Jotaeme Produções de Vídeo, D2 Videoproduções e BRC Produções Audiovisuais acusaram a RedeTV! de calote. Entre os dias 8 e 10 de dezembro de 1999, as três empresas foram até os estúdios da RedeTV! nos bairros de Vila Leopoldina e Alphaville e retiraram os equipamentos, uma unidade móvel digital com cinco câmeras, outras nove câmeras de estúdio, três monitores e dois aparelhos de videotape, que haviam sido alugados para montar no Morumbi a estrutura do programa A Casa É Sua. A sócia e diretora da Joetame declarou: "Nós retiramos o material porque a Rede TV! simplesmente não deu qualquer satisfação, não disse quando poderia pagar. Entramos em uma roubada".Locadores acusam Rede TV! de calote Daniel Castro, Folha de S.Paulo, 25 de dezembro de 1999 O vice-presidente da emissora, Marcelo de Carvalho, disse que os fornecedores fazem parte de "uma máfia que ajudou a afundar a Manchete".Rita de Cássia, da Jotaeme afirmou que "Nunca prestamos serviços à Manchete", "Nossa unidade móvel é digital, é top. Na tabela, custa R$ 15 mil por dia."Marcelo de Carvalho negou dificuldades financeiras. 2006 A RedeTV! naquele ano demitiu 80 funcionários e tirou do ar o Programa do Jacaré e a Vila Maluca, também foram dispensadas equipes de jornalismo e da área de esportes. 2008 A 6ª Câmara Cível do Rio de Janeiro decidiu em 4 de junho que a Rede TV! não poderá mais citar os atores Dado Dolabella e de Luana Piovani, além de pagar indenização de R$ 150 mil para a atriz e R$ 50 mil para o ator. Em 2007, eles entraram na Justiça porque o Pânico na TV os perseguiu, no Rio de Janeiro. Na sentença, desembargadores disseram: "Apesar de ter inúmeros processos, a emissora continua adotando práticas de desserviço. Se isso se repetir, vamos sugerir que o sinal da Rede TV! seja suspenso". Isso foi publicado no Diário Oficial. Outro programa da emissora, Superpop, também foi mencionado. A Rede TV! não comentou o assunto, mas ainda pode recorrer da decisão, em Brasília. 2011 a 2013 A partir de 2011 a emissora passou a enfrentar uma grave crise financeira, resultando em atraso dos salários dos funcionários, venda de horários da programaçãoIgreja Universal compra horário na Rede TV! Gospel Prime., reclamaçõesRede TV! continua sem pagar funcionários e dá o cano em plano de saúde Hoje Em Dia., grevesFuncionários da Rede TV! fazem greve contra atraso de salário Folha.com. e demissõesRede TV! demite funcionários e não paga plano de saúde NaTelinha. chegando a pagar os saláriosRede TV! paga salário atrasado e evita greve de funcionários. Em janeiro de 2012, a jornalista Rita Lisauskas foi demitida após reclamar publicamente do atraso de salário de funcionários no FacebookRita Lisauskas é demitida da RedeTV!; jornalista entrará na Justiça NaTelinha.. Em março de 2012, os humoristas do Pânico na TV trocaram a RedeTV! pela Rede Bandeirantes, entre os motivos da saída, estavam os salários atrasados'Pânico' troca Rede TV! pela Band Veja.com.br., também em março, a emissora anuncia a demissão de 200 funcionários o que representa 30% da sua folha de pagamento, na lista aparecem nomes do jornalismo esportivo como os narradores Luiz Alfredo e Otávio Muniz, além das comentaristas Marília Ruiz e Juliana Cabral,Rede TV!" demite 30% de sua folha de pagamento SRZD. (março, 2012). enquanto Monique Evans saiu sem receberMonique Evans reclama de salário atrasado na RedeTV! Veja.com.br. e Cláudia Barthel, que chegou a entrar na lista de funcionários dispensados sem pagamentoApresentadora demitida da RedeTV! está com salário atrasado Yahoo TV!. mas teve seu contrato com a emissora renegociadoCláudia Barthel continua na Rede TV! UOL Televisão. A partir de fevereiro de 2013, ex-funcionários da RedeTV! criaram uma página no Facebook reclamando da falta de pagamentosEx-funcionários da Rede TV! criam página de denúncias no Facebook UOL Televisão. A emissora também atrasou os pagamentos ao IbopeMais uma dívida Veja.com.br. Em resposta, o presidente Amilcare Dallevo afirmou que os salários foram pagos, já o vice-presidente Marcelo de Carvalho responsabilizou a Rede Globo e a crise financeira mundial que resultaram na perda dos direitos do Brasileirão e do UFC, a RedeTV! teve cancelados contratos comerciais.Rede TV! culpa Globo por atrasos de salários; Rafinha Bastos assina por 2 anos Folha.com. Lista de proibidos Na RedeTV!, existe uma regra que deve ser seguida pelos funcionários da emissora de uma lista de nomes proibidos de serem citados na rede, onde são incluídos os artistas, jornalistas e personalidades diversas que tiveram problemas judiciais com o canal. Consultado sobre a famosa lista, o vice-presidente da emissora Marcelo de Carvalho esclareceu o porquê do veto. "Toda e qualquer pessoa, artista, personalidade etc. que tenha uma questão jurídica contra a empresa está vetada. Acho, inclusive, o máximo de hipocrisia o sujeito acionar uma emissora porque teoricamente se sente 'ofendido', por exemplo, por uma gozação de um programa de humor e, quando há uma festa, vai correndo atrás das câmeras e dos microfones da mesma emissora. Acionou, está vetado. E se por engano for gravado, mando cortar na edição."Rede TV! inclui Rafinha, Dieckmann e Marcelo Rezende a lista de proibidos UOL Televisão Ao deixarem a RedeTV! pela Band em 2012, o Pânico na TV deixou cerca de 20 ações na justiça para a emissora resolver, processos estes movidos por diversas pessoas que se sentiram ofendidas pelas brincadeiras feitas pelo humorístico. São os casos de Luana Piovani, Dado Dolabella, Carolina Dieckmann, Preta Gil, Mariana Kupfer, Zezé Di Camargo & Luciano, Sasha Meneghel. Em 2010, a Rede Globo entrou com uma ação pela invasão do Pânico aos estúdios do Big Brother Brasil 10. Posteriormente, tanto o programa Pânico na TV quanto a RedeTV! entraram na justiça em relação a ambos, o humorístico exigindo pagamentos atrasados, enquanto os donos da emissora moveram processos por difamação e prejuízo causados pelo quadro "Tchecas do Pânico". A confusão começou quando foi revelado que duas modelos contratadas pelo programa para se passarem por tchecas, na verdade eram garotas-propaganda de uma nova marca de cerveja, a marca Proibida. Enganado, o "Pânico" se envolveu na campanha de marca concorrente de sua patrocinadora, a Ambev, que cobrou uma multa da RedeTV!. Entre os nomes divulgados pela emissora e seus motivos de veto são: todos do extinto Pânico na TV, menos a Sabrina Sato, Marcelo Rezende, Carolina Dieckmann (processou a emissora em razão do quadro sandálias da humildade), Preta Gil (processou a emissora em razão de uma brincadeira do Pânico na TV), , Paulo Roberto Falcão e sua esposa Cristina Ranzolin, Roberto Avallone (apresentou o Bola na Rede), ,Alexandre Garcia, Xororó (processou por ter a sua honra ofendida no programa Canal Aberto), a família da dupla Zezé Di Camargo & Luciano (por razão de uma sátira de 2 Filhos de Francisco pelo Pânico na TV), Mariana Kupfer (apresentou o TV Fama e que processou a emissora por danos morais por ter se sentido ofendida pelo programa Pânico na TV!), Luana Piovani (processou a emissora em razão do quadro sandálias da humildade), Chrystian da dupla com Ralf, Hugo Gross, e Sasha Meneghel, filha da Xuxa (ação feita pela apresentadora por conta de uma brincadeira do Pânico na TV). Além das pessoas famosas que se sentiram ofendidas e processaram a emissora, na lista também constam nomes como Claudete Troiano, Florestan Fernandes Jr. e Mona Dorf, que trabalharam na extinta Rede Manchete e processaram a antiga emissora falida em 1999. Em algumas ocasiões, ocorreram problemas por conta de funcionários da emissora quebrarem a regra da lista, são exemplos, Luana Piovani, que teve sua entrevista para Amaury Júnior vetada após a mesma processar a emissora. A equipe do Saturday Night Live gravou uma paródia sobre as fotos nuas da atriz Carolina Dieckmann, a equipe soube depois que a paródia não iria ao ar de jeito nenhum. Cada vez que descumpre a ordem, o canal pagar R$ 50 mil à atriz. No TV Fama, ao vivo, Nelson Rubens perguntou se o Latino tinha reatado casamento com a Rayanne Morais. Na RedeTV! é terminantemente proibido falar no nome do Latino, porque ele processou a casa por quebra de contrato quando tinha um programa na emissora. Pelo telefone, o apresentador recebeu reclamações da diretoria. Também a nutricionista Ruth Lemos, vetada pela emissora, terminou por aparecer em seu famoso vídeo em uma atração da casa. Ex contratados também são regra, Cristina Lyra teve sua imagem borrada quando foi exibida numa foto durante entrevista de Flávia Noronha para Daniela Albuquerque no programa Sensacional. Andréia Sorvetão também é vetada e criticou a emissora quando participou de A Fazenda 7. Cassação da concessão Numa carta endereçada a presidente Dilma Rousseff e aos ministros da Secretaria-Geral da Presidência, Gilberto Carvalho, e da Casa Civil, Gleisi Hoffmann, em 25 de julho de 2013, pelo Sindicato dos Trabalhadores em Empresas de Radiodifusão e Televisão no Estado de São Paulo e teria sido enviada ao Ministério das Comunicações, acusa a emissora de lesionar funcionários, segundo o sindicato, estão a falta de repasse dos valores do INSS aos cofres da Previdência Social, o FGTS de seus empregados, a falta de pagamento por rescisão de contrato a funcionários demitidos e a apropriação dos valores descontados em folha de pagamento que deveriam ser repassados à entidade sindical. O documento pede a cassação da concessão da RedeTV!. A RedeTV! nega as acusações. Ministro das Comunicações, Paulo Bernardo, classificou como grave as denúncias, mas diz não ter recebido a carta e ainda afirmou não saber se compete a ele caçar a concessão.Ministro das Comunicações diz que denúncias trabalhistas contra RedeTV! são graves Veja.com.br Dívida da Rede Manchete A extinta Bloch Editores e o antigo proprietário da extinta Rede Manchete, Pedro Jack Kapeller, abriram um processo alegando que a RedeTV! era sucessora da emissora carioca e, portanto, deveria ficar com as dívidas trabalhista, tributária e cível da extinta rede de televisão. Em 2012, por decisão da 9ª Vara Cível do Tribunal de Justiça do Rio de Janeiro, em segunda instância, concluiu que a emissora paulista não era herdeira das responsabilidades da extinta Manchete. Ainda podendo recorrer da decisão em Brasília, no Superior Tribunal de Justiça e Supremo Tribunal Federal.Justiça livra Rede TV! de arcar com a dívida da Manchete Exame.com.br. Caso Coca-Cola vs. Dolly O caso Coca-Cola vs. Dolly envolve processos judiciais movidos pela Coca-Cola no Brasil, indenizada por ter sido vítima de campanha difamatória no ano de 2003 pelo presidente da fabricante brasileira de refrigerantes Dolly, Laerte Codonho, e a RedeTV!, que divulgou como verdades as alegações. Retirada do sinal O programa Eu Vi na TV era comandado pelo humorista João Kléber e reunia esquetes de humor, pegadinhas e o quadro "teste de fidelidade" no qual a fidelidade do parceiro era testada. O programa saiu do ar após a demissão do humorista João Kléber, resultado de várias ações judiciais que a RedeTV! havia sofrido por conta dos quadros polêmicos do apresentador em seus programas. Em 14 de novembro de 2005, por uma decisão judicial, o sinal do canal 9 VHF de São Paulo foi desligado às 21 horas — 10 minutos depois do horário político — e a RedeTV! ficou por mais de 25 horas fora do ar. A medida foi tomada porque a emissora descumpriu uma ordem judicial onde ela era obrigada a exibir um programa educativo produzido pelo Ministério Público e por ONGs, no lugar do Tarde Quente chamado Direitos de Resposta. RedeTV! e ECAD Na coluna de 3 de julho de 2013 no site da revista Veja, o jornalista Lauro Jardim noticiou que o Escritório Central de Arrecadação e Distribuição, o ECAD, cobra na 31ª Vara Cível do Rio de Janeiro cerca de 120 milhões de reais relativo ao pagamento de direitos autorais das músicas executadas na programação da emissora. A Rede TV! discorda do valor cobrado.Rede TV! e Ecad Lauro Jardim. Veja.com. Em 2017 o Escritório Central de Arrecadação e Distribuição (Ecad), entidade responsável por administrar direitos de músicos, venceu a RedeTV! em ação na Justiça por direitos autorais de composições usadas nas programações transmitidas na internet. Os ministros do Superior Tribunal de Justiça (STJ) ordenaram que a emissora pague à entidade 7,5% das receitas de assinatura e de publicidade obtidas a partir da comercialização de espaços publicitários em seu portal na internet. O Ecad celebrou a segunda decisão favorável ao órgão: “A classe artística musical começou 2017 com o pé direito e agora tem mais motivos para comemorar”.Ecad vence RedeTV! na Justiça Veja.com.Ecad se posiciona sobre vitória em recurso contra RedeTV! para pagamento de direitos autorais AcontecendoAqui. Assédio sexual A atriz e modelo Priscila Vilela que participou do programa Teste de Fidelidade em 14 de julho de 2013, publicou, no domingo de 4 de agosto, um vídeo no YouTube com acusações em relação a RedeTV!. No vídeo, intitulado "paga meu cachê, RedeTV", faz um depoimento no qual se diz vítima de calote da emissora, que não lhe teria pagado por um trabalho como "sedutora", e ainda afirmou que foi assediada sexualmente pelo diretor do programa.Atriz chama RedeTV! de caloteira e acusa canal de incentivar prostituição Terra Brasil. Bloqueio na justiça Um dos ex funcionários da RedeTV!, o jornalista Berto Filho conseguiu na justiça o bloqueio da verba publicitária da Bombril, patrocinadora do Mega Senha e apresentado pelo vice-presidente da emissora, Marcelo de Carvalho, pelo pagamento de salários tanto na época em que trabalhava na Rede Manchete e posteriormente na RedeTV! entre 1998 e 1999, o jornalista, em nota, encoraja para que outros colegas que também foram prejudicados, a entrar com a mesma ação.Jornalista consegue bloquear na Justiça verba publicitária do "Mega Senha" da RedeTV! Portal Imprensa. Críticas O humorista e comentarista esportivo Marco Bianchi, que teve o programa Ora Bolas, engavetado pela RedeTV!, afirmou que achou muito desrespeitosa a postura dos donos da emissora, Amilcare Dallevo e Marcelo de Carvalho. }} Também o humorista Rafinha Bastos, que comandou o Saturday Night Live e posteriormente se desligou da emissora, insinuou que a RedeTV! só tem “safado e sem-vergonha”. }} Salário de Hebe Camargo Em julho de 2012, quando Hebe ficou internada num hospital da cidade de São Paulo, ela teve a ideia de ligar para Carlos Nascimento, jornalista e apresentador do SBT. Na ligação, ela disse que queria votar para o reality show O Maior Brasileiro de Todos os Tempos, durante esta semana, o programa estava em uma competição do Pelé e Juscelino Kubitschek, e ela escolheu votar no rei Pelé. Durante a conversa também falou sobre o estado de saúde, afirmando que graças a Deus e à riqueza dos remédios, estava melhorando. Em sua participação, aproveitou para elogiar o ex-patrão Silvio Santos e criticou a atual emissora. }} Multiprogramação A emissora sempre se fez contra a restrição de multiprogramação por emissoras não públicas, imposta pelo Ministério das Comunicações. Desde 2009 a emissora transmite reprises de seus programas no sinal digital, no lugar dos infomerciais e espaços arrendados exibidos no sinal analógico. Porém, em 23 de dezembro de 2014, passou a transmitir os infomerciais também no sinal digital, por causa da pressão governamental e de seus locadores de espaço. No entanto, isto ocorre apenas na sua geradora (RedeTV! São Paulo), enquanto o sinal que é carregado pelas TVs por assinatura e pelas afiliadas continua exibindo reprises.